Access devices, such as catheters, are subject to causing infection and can have biofouling issues. Infection and intervention rates on access catheters can vary based upon the type of catheter and duration of placement. Infection of long-term blood access devices in particular can be associated with blood stream infections that can lead to patient death. Interventions designed to rescue an access from removal due to clotting or biofouling often requires that the patient undergo a revision treatment where the access device is removed and replaced. In some cases, it is necessary to sacrifice the compromised access location and place the device in a secondary location in the patient. Extending the patency of access devices can improve the viability of long-term placement and reduce the need for subjecting patients to the expense and trauma of unnecessary additional intervention procedures.